The present invention relates to novel filariid nematode protease genes, proteins encoded by such genes, antibodies raised against such proteins, and protease inhibitors produced using such proteins. Particular proteases of the present invention include cysteine proteases. The present invention also includes therapeutic compositions comprising such nucleic acid molecules, proteins, antibodies and inhibitors, as well as their use to protect animals from disease caused by helminth parasites, such as by tissue-migrating helminths, including Dirofilaria and Onchocerca.
Parasite infections in animals, including humans, are typically treated by chemical drugs, because there are essentially no efficacious vaccines available. One disadvantage with chemical drugs is that they must be administered often. For example, dogs susceptible to heartworm are typically treated monthly to maintain protective drug levels. Repeated administration of drugs to treat parasite infections, however, often leads to the development of resistant strains that no longer respond to treatment. Furthermore, many of the chemical drugs are harmful to the animals being treated, and as larger doses become required due to the build up of resistance, the side effects become even greater.
It is particularly difficult to develop vaccines against parasite infections both because of the complexity of the parasite""s life cycle and because, while administration of parasites or parasite antigens can lead to the production of a significant antibody response, the immune response is typically not sufficient to protect the animal against infection.
As for most parasites, the life cycle of Dirofilaria immitis, the helminth that causes heartworm, includes a variety of life forms, each of which presents different targets, and challenges, for immunization. Adult forms of the parasite are quite large and preferentially inhabit the heart and pulmonary arteries of an animal. Sexually mature adults, after mating, produce microfilariae which traverse capillary beds and circulate in the vascular system. The microfilariae are ingested by female mosquitos during blood feeding on an infected dog, subsequent development of the microfilariae into two larval stages (L1 and L2) occurs in the mosquito. The microfilariae go through and finally become mature third stage larvae (L3) which can then be transmitted back to a dog through the bite of the mosquito. It is this L3 stage, therefore, that accounts for the initial infection. As early as three days after infection; the L3 molt to the fourth larval (L4) stage, and subsequently to the fifth stage, or immature adults. The immature adults migrate to the heart and pulmonary arteries, where they mature and reproduce, thus producing the microfilariae in the blood. xe2x80x9cOccultxe2x80x9d infection with heartworm in dogs is defined as an infection in which no microfilariae can be detected, but the existence of adult heartworms can be determined through thoracic examination.
Both the molting process and tissue migration are likely to involve the action of one or more enzymes, including proteases. Although protease activity has been identified in a number of parasites (including in larval excretory-secretory products) as well as in mammals, there has been no identification of a cysteine protease gene in any filariid nematode.
Cysteine protease genes have been isolated from several mammalian sources and from the nematodes Haemonchus contortus (e.g., Pratt et al., 1992, Mol. Biochem. Parasitol. 51, 209-218) and Caenorhabditis elegans (Ray et al., 1992, Mol. Biochem. Parasitol. 51, 239-250). In addition, consensus sequences, particularly around the active sites, have also been identified for serine and cysteine proteases; see, for example, Sakanari et al., 1989, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86, 4863-4867. The determination of these sequences, however, does not necessarily predict that the cloning of novel cysteine protease genes will be straight-forward, particularly since the sequences shared by different cysteine proteases are such that probes and primers based on the consensus sequences are highly degenerative.
Heartworm not only is a major problem in dogs, which typically are unable to develop immunity after infection (i.e., dogs can become reinfected even after being cured by chemotherapy), but is also becoming increasingly widespread in other companion animals, such as cats and ferrets. Heartworm infections have also been reported in humans. Other parasite infections are also widespread, and all require better treatment, including preventative vaccine programs and/or targeted drug therapies.
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an isolated filariid nematode larval nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes, under stringent hybridization conditions, with a Dirofilaria immitis L3 larval cysteine protease gene and/or an Onchocerca volvulus L3 larval cysteine protease gene. A preferred nucleic acid molecule of the present invention includes at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:31. SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, or an allelic variant of one or more of those nucleic acid sequences. The present invention also includes recombinant molecules and recombinant cells that include filariid nematode cysteine protease nucleic acid molecules of the present invention. Also included are methods to produce such nucleic acid molecules, recombinant molecules and recombinant cells of the present invention.
Another embodiment of the present invention is an isolated protein that includes a filariid nematode larval cysteine protease protein or a mimetope of such a protein. A filariid nematode cysteine protease protein of the present invention preferably has cysteine protease activity and/or comprises a protein that, when administered to an animal, is capable of eliciting an immune response against a natural helminth cysteine protease protein. The present invention also includes inhibitors of cysteine protease activity as well as antibodies that recognize (i.e., selectively bind to) a filariid nematode cysteine protease protein and/or mimetope thereof of the present invention. Also included are methods to produce such proteins, inhibitors and antibodies of the present invention.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is a therapeutic composition capable of protecting an animal from disease caused by a parasitic helminth. Such a therapeutic composition comprises at least one of the following protective compounds: an isolated parasitic filariid nematode larval nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a Dirofilaria immitis L3 larval cysteine protease gene and/or an Onchocerca volvulus L3 larval cysteine protease gene; an isolated filariid nematode larval cysteine protease protein or a mimetope thereof; an isolated antibody that selectively binds to a filariid nematode L3 larval cysteine protease protein; and an inhibitor of cysteine protease activity identified by its ability to inhibit filariid nematode L3 larval cysteine protease activity. Also included is a method to protect an animal from disease caused by a parasitic helminth that includes administering to the animal a therapeutic composition of the present invention. A preferred therapeutic composition of the present invention is a composition capable of protecting an animal from heartworm.
The present invention also includes a method to identify a compound capable of inhibiting cysteine protease activity of a parasitic helminth. Such a method includes (a) contacting an isolated filariid nematode larval cysteine protease protein with a putative inhibitory compound under conditions in which, in the absence of the compound, the protein has cysteine protease activity; and (b) determining if the putative inhibitory compound inhibits the activity. Also included is a test kit to identify a compound capable of inhibiting cysteine protease activity that includes an isolated filariid nematode larval cysteine protease protein having cysteine protease activity and a means for determining the extent of inhibition of cysteine protease activity in the presence of a putative inhibitory compound.
The present invention provides for filariid nematode L3 larval cysteine protease proteins and nucleic acid molecules, as well as, antibodies directed against filariid nematode L3 larval cysteine protease proteins. Also included in the present invention is the use of these proteins, nucleic acid molecules and antibodies as therapeutic compositions to treat parasitic helminth diseases as well as in other applications, such as those disclosed below.
One embodiment of the present invention is an isolated filariid nematode L3 larval cysteine protease protein. A cysteine protease is referred to herein as xe2x80x9cCP.xe2x80x9d A CP that can be found in third stage larvae (L3) is referred to herein as L3 larval CP. That such a protease is referred to as an L3 larval protease does not preclude that protease from also being present in other life stages of a helminth. Indeed, D. immitis L3 CP is also found in fourth stage larvae (L4), suggesting that L3 CP""s of the present invention, in general, can also be found in L4. Furthermore, the inventors discovered that immune dog serum prepared as disclosed in PCT Patent Publication No. WO 92/13560, published Aug. 20, 1992, selectively binds to larval CP""s of the present invention, a finding that enabled isolation of the first filariid nematode CP nucleic acid molecule.
According to the present invention, an isolated, or biologically pure, protein, is a protein that has been removed from its natural milieu. As such, xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbiologically purexe2x80x9d do not necessarily reflect the extent to which the protein has been purified. An isolated CP protein of the present invention can be obtained from its natural source, can be produced using recombinant DNA technology or can be produced by chemical synthesis. As used herein, an isolated CP protein of the present invention can be a full-length protein or any homologue of such a protein. Examples of CP homologues include CP proteins in which amino acids have been deleted (e.g., a truncated version of the protein, such as a peptide), inserted, inverted, substituted and/or derivatized (e.g., by glycosylation, phosphorylation, acetylation, myristoylation, prenylation, palmitoylation, amidation and/or addition of glycerophosphatidyl inositol) such that the homologue includes at least one epitope capable of eliciting an immune response against a CP protein of the present invention. That is, when the homologue is administered to an animal as an immunogen, using techniques known to those skilled in the art, the animal will produce a humoral and/or cellular immune response against at least one epitope of a CP protein of the present invention. The ability of a protein to effect an immune response, can be measured using techniques known to those skilled in the art.
Homologues of CP proteins of the present invention can be the result of natural allelic variation or natural mutation. CP protein homologues of the present invention can also be produced using techniques known in the art including, but not limited to, direct modifications to the protein or modifications to the gene encoding the protein using, for example, classic or recombinant DNA techniques to effect random or targeted mutagenesis. Isolated proteins of the present invention, including homologues, can be identified in a straight-forward manner by the proteins"" ability to elicit an immune response against filariid nematode CP proteins.
CP proteins of the present invention, including homologues of the full-length protein, have the further characteristic of being encoded by nucleic acid molecules that hybridize under stringent hybridization conditions to at least one of the following genes: (a gene encoding a Dirofilaria immitis L3 cysteine protease protein (i.e., a D. immitis CP gene); and (b) a gene encoding an Onchocerca volvulus L3 cysteine protease protein (i.e., an O. volvulus CP gene). It is to be noted that the term xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9canxe2x80x9d entity refers to one or more of that entity; for example, a gene refers to one or more genes or at least one gene. As such, the terms xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9canxe2x80x9d), xe2x80x9cone or morexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cat least onexe2x80x9d can be used interchangeably herein. It is also to be noted that the terms xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cincludingxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9chavingxe2x80x9d can be used interchangeably.
As used herein, stringent hybridization conditions refer to standard hybridization conditions under which nucleic acid molecules, including oligonucleotides, are used to identify molecules having similar nucleic acid sequences. Such standard conditions are disclosed, for example, in Sambrook et al., 1989, Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Labs Press. Examples of such conditions are provided in the Examples section of the present application. Stringent hybridization conditions typically permit isolation of nucleic acid molecules having at least about 70% nucleic acid sequence identity with the nucleic acid molecule being used as a probe in the hybridization reaction. Formulae to calculate the appropriate hybridization and wash conditions to achieve hybridization permitting 30% or less mis-match between two nucleic acid molecules are disclosed, for example, in Meinkoth et al, 1984, Anal. Biochem 138, 267-284; Meinkoth et al, ibid, is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
As used herein, a D. immitis CP gene includes all nucleic acid sequences related to a natural D. immitis CP gene such as regulatory regions that control production of the D. immitis CP protein encoded by that gene (such as, but not limited to, transcription, translation or post-translation control regions) as well as the coding region itself. In one embodiment, a D. immitis CP gene includes the nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:1 and/or SEQ ID NO:26. Nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:1 represents the deduced sequence of a cDNA (complementary DNA) nucleic acid molecule denoted herein as nDiCP1298, the production of which is disclosed in the Examples. The complement of SEQ ID NO:1 (represented herein by SEQ ID NO:26) refers to the nucleic acid sequence of the strand complementary to the strand having SEQ ID NO:1, which can easily be determined by those skilled in the art. Likewise, a nucleic acid sequence complement of any nucleic acid sequence of the present invention refers to the nucleic acid sequence of the nucleic acid strand that is complementary to (i.e., can form a double helix with) the strand for which the sequence is cited. It should be noted that since nucleic acid sequencing technology is not entirely error-free, SEQ ID NO:1 (as well as other nucleic acid and protein sequences presented herein), at best, represents an apparent nucleic acid sequence of the nucleic acid molecule encoding a D. immitis CP protein of the present invention. In another embodiment, a D. immitis CP gene includes the nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:32 and/or SEQ ID NO:35. Nucleic acid SEQ ID NO:32 represents the deduced nucleic acid sequence of the coding strand of nDiCP1304, and SEQ ID NO:35 is the sequence of the complementary strand of nDiCP1304.
In another embodiment, a D. immitis CP gene can be an allelic variant that includes a similar but not identical sequence to SEQ ID NO:1 and/or SEQ ID NO:26. An allelic variant of a D. immitis CP gene including SEQ ID NO:1 and/or SEQ ID NO:26 is a gene that occurs at essentially the same locus (or loci) in the genome as the gene including SEQ ID NO:1 and/or SEQ ID NO:26, but which, due to natural variations caused by, for example, mutation or recombination, has a similar but not identical sequence. Allelic variants typically encode proteins having similar activity to that of the protein encoded by the gene to which they are being compared. Allelic variants can also comprise alterations in the 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 untranslated regions of the gene (e.g., in regulatory control regions). Allelic variants are well known to those skilled in the art and would be expected to be found within a given parasitic helminth since the genome is diploid and/or among a group of two or more filariid nematodes. In another embodiment, a D. immitis CP gene can be an allelic variant that includes a similar but not identical sequence to SEQ ID NO:32 and/or SEQ ID NO:35.
Similarly, an O. volvulus CP gene includes all nucleic acid sequences related to a natural O. volvulus CP gene such as regulatory regions that control production of the O. volvulus CP protein encoded by that gene as well as the coding region itself. In one embodiment, an O. volvulus CP gene includes the nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:28 and/or SEQ ID NO:30. Nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:5 represents the deduced sequence of a cDNA (complementary DNA) nucleic acid molecule denoted herein as nOvCP291, the production of which is disclosed in the Examples. The complement of SEQ ID NO:5 is referred to herein as SEQ ID NO:28. Nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO: 14 represents the deduced sequence of a PCR nucleic acid molecule denoted herein as nOvCP1306, the production of which is disclosed in the Examples. The complement of SEQ ID NO:14 is referred to herein as SEQ ID NO:30. In another embodiment, an O. volvulus CP gene can be an allelic variant that includes a similar but not identical sequence to SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:28 and/or SEQ ID NO:30.
The minimal size of a CP protein homologue of the present invention is a size sufficient to be encoded by a nucleic acid molecule capable of forming a stable hybrid with the complementary sequence of a nucleic acid molecule encoding the corresponding natural protein. As such, the size of the nucleic acid molecule encoding such a protein homologue is dependent on nucleic acid composition and percent homology between the nucleic acid molecule and complementary sequence as well as upon hybridization conditions per se (e.g., temperature, salt concentration, and formamide concentration). It should also be noted that the extent of homology required to form a stable hybrid can vary depending on whether the homologous sequences are interspersed throughout the nucleic acid molecules or are clustered (i.e., localized) in distinct regions on the nucleic acid molecules. The minimal size of such nucleic acid molecules is typically at least about 12 to about 15 nucleotides in length if the nucleic acid molecules are GC-rich and at least about 15 to about 17 bases in length if they are AT-rich.
As such, the minimal size of a nucleic acid molecule used to encode a CP protein homologue of the present invention is from about 12 to about 18 nucleotides in length. There is no limit, other than a practical limit, on the maximal size of such a nucleic acid molecule in that the nucleic acid molecule can include a portion of a gene, an entire gene, or multiple genes, or portions thereof. Similarly, the minimal size of a CP protein homologue of the present invention is from about 4 to about 6 amino acids in length, with preferred sizes depending on whether a full-length, fusion, multivalent, or functional portions of such proteins are desired.
Protein homologues of the present invention preferably are capable of eliciting an immune response against a filariid nematode CP protein; of selectively binding to immune serum using techniques as disclosed in PCT Patent Publication No. WO 92/13560 (ibid.); and/or of having cysteine protease activity. The minimum size of a protein capable of eliciting an immune response is a minimum size sufficient to form an epitope, a size that typically is at least from about 5 to about 9 amino acids. As is appreciated by those skilled in the art, an epitope can include amino acids that naturally are contiguous to each other as well as amino acids that, due to the tertiary structure of the natural protein, are in sufficiently close proximity to form an epitope. Methods to measure an immune response or cysteine protease activity are known to those of skill in the art.
Any filariid nematode CP protein is a suitable CP protein of the present invention. Suitable filariid nematodes from which to isolate CP proteins (including isolation of the natural protein or production of the protein by recombinant or synthetic techniques) include, but are not limited to, filariid nematodes of the genera Dirofilaria, Onchocerca, Acanthocheilonema, Brugia, Dipetalonema, Loa, Parafilaria, Setaria, Stephanofilaria and Wuchereria. Preferred filariid nematodes include nematodes of the genera Dirofilaria and Onchocerca, with D. immitis, the parasite that causes heartworm, and O. volvulus, the parasite that causes onchocerciasis, being more preferred.
A preferred filariid nematode CP protein of the present invention is a compound that when administered to an animal in an effective manner, is capable of protecting that animal from disease caused by a parasitic helminth. As such, the parasitic helminth is essentially incapable of causing disease in an animal that is immunized with a filariid nematode CP protein of the present invention. In accordance with the present invention, the ability of a CP protein of the present invention to protect an animal from disease by a parasitic helminth refers to the ability of that protein to treat, ameliorate and/or prevent disease, including infection leading to disease, caused by the parasitic helminth, preferably by eliciting an immune response against the parasitic helminth. Such an immune response can include humoral and/or cellular immune responses.
Suitable parasites to target include any parasite that is susceptible to inhibition of cysteine protease activity. In one embodiment, such a parasite is essentially incapable of causing disease in an animal administered a CP protein of the present invention. As such, a parasite to target includes any parasite that produces a protein having one or more epitopes that can be targeted by a humoral and/or cellular immune response against a CP protein of the present invention and/or that can be targeted by a compound that otherwise inhibits CP activity, thereby resulting in the reduced ability of the parasite to cause disease in an animal. Suitable and preferred parasites to target include those parasitic helminths disclosed above as being useful in the production of filariid nematode proteins of the present invention. Additional suitable and preferred parasitic helminths to target are listed elsewhere herein.
It is to be appreciated that the present invention also includes mimetopes of CP proteins of the present invention that can be used in accordance with methods as disclosed for CP proteins of the present invention. As used herein, a mimetope of a CP protein of the present invention refers to any compound that is able to mimic the activity of such a CP protein, often because the mimetope has a structure that mimics the CP protein. Mimetopes can be, but ate not limited to: peptides that have been modified to decrease their susceptibility to degradation; anti-idiotypic and/or catalytic antibodies, or fragments thereof; non-proteinaceous immunogenic portions of an isolated protein (e.g., carbohydrate structures); and synthetic or natural organic molecules, including nucleic acids. Such mimetopes can be designed using computer-generated structures of proteins of the present invention. Mimetopes can also be obtained by generating random samples of molecules, such as oligonucleotides, peptides or other organic molecules, and screening such samples by affinity chromatography techniques using the corresponding binding partner.
One embodiment of the present invention is a fusion protein that includes a filariid nematode CP protein-containing domain attached to a fusion segment. Inclusion of a fusion segment as part of a CP protein of the present invention can enhance the protein""s stability during production, storage and/or use. Depending on the segment""s characteristics, a fusion segment can also act as an immunopotentiator to enhance the immune response mounted by an animal immunized with a filariid nematode CP protein containing such a fusion segment. Furthermore, a fusion segment can function as a tool to simplify purification of a filariid nematode CP protein, such as to enable purification of the resultant fusion protein using affinity chromatography. A suitable fusion segment can be a domain of any size that has the desired function (e.g., imparts increased stability, imparts increased immunogenicity to a protein, and/or simplifies purification of a protein). It is within the scope of the present invention to use one or more fusion segments. Fusion segments can be joined to amino and/or carboxyl termini of the CP-containing domain of the protein. Linkages between fusion segments and CP-containing domains of fusion proteins can be susceptible to cleavage in order to enable straight-forward recovery of the CP-containing domains of such proteins. Fusion proteins are preferably produced by culturing a recombinant cell transformed with a fusion nucleic acid molecule that encodes a protein including the fusion segment attached to either the carboxyl and/or amino terminal end of a CP-containing domain.
Preferred fusion segments for use in the present invention include a glutathione binding domain, such as Schistosoma japonicum glutathione-S-transferase (GST) or a portion thereof capable of binding to glutathione; a metal binding domain, such as a poly-histidine segment capable of binding to a divalent metal ion; an immunoglobulin binding domain, such as Protein A, Protein G, T cell, B cell, Fc receptor or complement protein antibody-binding domains; a sugar binding domain such as a maltose binding domain from a maltose binding protein; and/or a xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d domain (e.g., at least a portion of xcex2-galactosidase, a strep tag peptide, other domains that can be purified using compounds that bind to the domain, such as monoclonal antibodies). More preferred fusion segments include metal binding domains, such as a polyhistidine segment; a maltose binding domain; a strep tag peptide, such as that available from Biometra in Tampa, Fla.; and an S10 peptide. An example of a particularly preferred fusion protein of the present invention is PHIS-PDiCP314 and PHIS-POvCP401 production of which is disclosed herein.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a filariid nematode CP protein that also includes at least one additional protein segment that is capable of protecting an animal from one or more diseases. Such a multivalent protective protein can be produced by culturing a cell transformed with a nucleic acid molecule comprising two or more nucleic acid domains joined together in such a manner that the resulting nucleic acid molecule is expressed as a multivalent protective compound containing at least two protective compounds, or portions thereof, capable of protecting an animal from diseases caused, for example, by at least one infectious agent.
Examples of multivalent protective compounds include, but are not limited to, a CP protein of the present invention attached to one or more compounds protective against one or more other infectious agents, particularly an agent that infects humans, cats, dogs, cattle and/or horses, such as, but not limited to: viruses (e.g., caliciviruses, distemper viruses, hepatitis viruses, herpesviruses, immunodeficiency viruses, infectious peritonitis viruses, leukemia viruses, panleukopenia viruses, parvoviruses, rabies viruses, other cancer-causing or cancer-related viruses); bacteria (e.g., Leptospira, Rochalimaea); fungi and fungal-related microorganisms (e.g., Candida, Cryptococcus, Histoplasma); and other parasites (e.g., Babesia, Cryptosporidium, Eimeria, Encephalitozoon, Hepatozoon, Isospora, Microsporidia, Neospora, Nosema, Plasmodium, Pneumocystis, Toxoplasma, as well as helminth parasites, such as those disclosed herein). In one embodiment, a D. immitis CP protein of the present invention is attached to one or more additional compounds protective against heartworm. In another embodiment, an O. volvulus CP protein of the present invention is attached to one or more additional compounds protective against onchocerciasis.
A preferred filariid nematode CP protein of the present invention is a protein encoded by a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with nucleic acid molecule nDiCP1298, nucleic acid molecule nDiCP1304, nucleic acid molecule nOvCP291, and/or nOvCP1306. Such a CP protein is encoded by a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a nucleic acid molecule having a sequence complementary to nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, and SEQ ID NO:37; i.e., nucleic acid sequences SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:39, and/or other sequences disclosed herein.
The nucleic acid molecule nDiCP1298, contains an open reading frame which is represented herein by SEQ ID NO:1. The open reading frame in nDiCP1298 (SEQ ID NO:1) extends from the first nucleotide up to the stop codon beginning at about nucleotide 1195 and encodes a protein of about 398 amino acids, denoted herein as PDiCP398, the deduced amino acid sequence of which is represented herein as SEQ ID NO:2. The sequence represented by SEQ ID NO:1 suggests that an initiating methionine (ATG) may be located at about nucleotides 97 through 99. Assuming that this ATG represents the initiation (start) codon and that nucleotides 1195 through about nucleotide 1197 of SEQ ID NO:1 represent the termination (stop) codon, then SEQ ID NO:1 encodes a full-length D. immitis CP protein having an amino acid sequence of about 366 amino acids, denoted herein as PDiCP366. That open reading frame is denoted herein as nucleic acid molecule nDiCP1098 which spans from about nucleotide 97 through about nucleotide 1194 of SEQ ID NO:1.
Comparison of amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:2 with amino acid sequences reported in GenBank indicates that the significant homology started at about amino acid 85 of SEQ ID NO:2, corresponding to an ATG codon in SEQ ID NO:1 spanning from about nucleotide 253 through about nucleotide 255. While not being bound by theory, this comparison suggests that the mature D. immitis cysteine protease is a protein of about 314 amino acids, denoted herein as PDiCP314 which has the deduced amino acid sequence represented herein as SEQ ID NO:4. PDiCP314 is encoded by a nucleic acid molecule of about 942 nucleotides, denoted herein as nDiCP942t, he nucleic acid sequence of which is represented herein as SEQ ID NO:3, which corresponds to a region spanning from about nucleotide 253 through about nucleotide 1194 of SEQ ID NO:1. Based on SEQ ID NO:4, PDiCP314 has a calculated molecular weight of about 36.2 kD and an estimated pI of 9.36.
Additional sequence analyses of D. immitis L3 cysteine protease nucleic acid molecule nDiCP1298 indicated that the nucleic acid molecule apparently included an extra six nucleotidesxe2x80x94this nucleic acid molecule is hence referred to as nDiCP1304. The nucleic acid sequence of nucleic acid molecule nDiCP1304 is represented herein by SEQ ID NO:32 (the coding strand) and SEQ ID NO:35 (the complementary strand). SEQ ID NO:32 contains an apparent partial coding region, truncated at the 5xe2x80x2 end.
Translation of SEQ ID NO:32 suggests that nucleic acid molecule nDiCP1304 encodes about 400 amino acids of a D. immitis cysteine protease protein, which is referred to herein as PDiCP400, assuming a first in-frame codon spanning from about nucleotide 1 through about nucleotide 3 and a stop codon spanning from about nucleotide 1201 through about nucleotide 1203 of SEQ ID NO:32. The deduced amino acid sequence of PDiCP400 is represented as SEQ ID NO:33. Comparison of amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:33 with amino acid sequences reported in GenBank indicates that SEQ ID NO: 33 (in its entirety)is most closely homologous, at about 38 percent identity, to Bos taurus cathepsin L.
The nucleic acid molecule nOvCP291 contains an open reading frame which is represented herein by SEQ ID NO:5. The open reading frame in nOvCP291 (SEQ ID NO:5) extends from about the second nucleotide up to the stop codon beginning at about nucleotide 218 and encodes a protein of about 72 amino acids, denoted herein as POvCP72, the deduced amino acid sequence of which is represented herein as SEQ ID NO:6. The coding region of POvCP72 is encoded by the nucleic acid molecule nOvCP216 which is represented herein as SEQ ID NO:7.
A composite nucleic acid sequence including an O. volvulus cysteine protease apparent full-length coding region, referred to herein as nOvCP1306, was deduced using the nucleic acid sequence of nOvCP291 and nOvCP1272, and is denoted herein as SEQ ID NO:14 (the coding strand) and SEQ ID NO:30 (the complementary strand).
Translation of SEQ ID NO:14 suggests that nucleic acid molecule nOvCP1306 encodes about 401 amino acids of a O. volvulus cysteine protease protein, which is referred to herein as POvCP401, assuming an open reading frame spanning from about nucleotide 20 through about nucleotide 1222 of SEQ ID NO:14 with a first ATG codon spanning from about nucleotide 20 through about nucleotide 22 of SEQ ID NO:14 and a termination (stop) codon spanning from about nucleotide 1223 through about nucleotide 1225 of SEQ ID NO:14. The deduced amino acid sequence of POvCP401 is represented herein as SEQ ID NO:17. Comparison of amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:17 with amino acid sequences reported in GenBank indicates that SEQ ID NO:17 is about 44% identical over a region of about 330 amino acids to the amino acid sequence of the rabbit cathepsin K precursor. It is also to be noted that the amino acid sequence of O. volvulus cysteine protease protein POvCP401 is about 49% identical to the coding region of D. immitis cysteine protease protein PDiCP398.
Preferred filariid nematode CP proteins of the present invention also include: proteins comprising amino acid sequences that are at least about 40%, preferably at least about 60%, more preferably at least about 75% and even more preferably at least about 90% identical to amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:4; proteins comprising amino acid sequences that are at least about 40%, preferably at least about 60%, more preferably at least about 75% and even more preferably at least about 90% identical to amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:33; proteins comprising an amino acid sequences that are at least about 70%, more preferably at least about 75%, even more preferably at least about 80% and even more preferably at least about 90% identical to amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:6; and proteins comprising an amino acid sequences that are at least about 45%, more preferably at least about 65%, even more preferably at least about 75% and even more preferably at least about 90% identical to amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:17. More preferred filariid nematode CP proteins of the present invention include: proteins encoded by at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:1 and, as such, have amino acid sequences that include at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:2; proteins encoded by at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:32 and, as such, have amino acid sequences that include at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:33; proteins encoded by at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:5 and, as such, have amino acid sequences that include at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:6; and proteins encoded by at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:14 and, as such, have amino acid sequences that include at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:15.
Particularly preferred filariid nematode CP proteins of the present invention are proteins that include SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:33, and/or SEQ ID NO:38 (including, but not limited to the encoded proteins, full-length proteins, processed proteins, fusion proteins and multivalent proteins) as well as proteins that are truncated homologues of proteins that include SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:33, and/or SEQ ID NO:38. Even more preferred proteins include PDiCP398, PDiCP366, PDiCP314, PDiCP400, PDiCP386, PDiCP382, PDiCP215, PDiCP2361 PPLA2-PDiCP241, PHIS-PDiCP31, PDiCP356, PHIS-PDiCP945, POvCP72, POvCP401 and PHIS-POvCP1203. Examples of methods to produce such proteins are disclosed herein, including in the Examples section.
Another embodiment of the present invention is an isolated filariid nematode nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a gene selected from the group consisting of a D. immitis L3 larval cysteine protease gene and an O. volvulus L3 larval cysteine protease gene. The identifying characteristics of such genes are heretofore described. A nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can include an isolated natural filariid nematode CP gene or a homologue thereof, the latter of which is described in more detail below. A nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can include one or more regulatory regions, full-length or partial coding regions, or combinations thereof. The minimal size of a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention is the minimal size that can form a stable hybrid with one of the aforementioned genes under stringent hybridization conditions. Suitable and preferred filariid nematodes are disclosed above.
In accordance with the present invention, an isolated nucleic acid molecule is a nucleic acid molecule that is not in its natural milieu (i.e., that has been subject to human manipulation). As such, xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d does not reflect the extent to which the nucleic acid molecule has been purified. An isolated nucleic acid molecule can include DNA, RNA, or derivatives of either DNA or RNA.
An isolated filariid nematode CP nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can be obtained from its natural source either as an entire (i.e., complete) gene or a portion thereof capable of forming a stable hybrid with that gene. An isolated filariid nematode CP nucleic acid molecule can also be produced using recombinant DNA technology (e.g., polymerase chain reaction (PCR) amplification, cloning) or chemical synthesis. Isolated filariid nematode CP nucleic acid molecules include natural nucleic acid molecules and homologues thereof, including, but not limited to, natural allelic variants and modified nucleic acid molecules in which nucleotides have been inserted, deleted, substituted, and/or inverted in such a manner that such modifications do not substantially interfere with the nucleic acid molecule""s ability to encode a filariid nematode CP protein of the present invention or to form stable hybrids under stringent conditions with natural gene isolates.
A filariid nematode CP nucleic acid molecule homologue can be produced using a number of methods known to those skilled in the art (see, for example, Sambrook et al., ibid.). For example, nucleic acid molecules can be modified using a variety of techniques including, but not limited to, classic mutagenesis techniques and recombinant DNA techniques, such as site-directed mutagenesis, chemical treatment of a nucleic acid molecule to induce mutations, restriction enzyme cleavage of a nucleic acid fragment, ligation of nucleic acid fragments, polymerase chain reaction (PCR) amplification and/or mutagenesis of selected regions of a nucleic acid sequence, synthesis of oligonucleotide mixtures and ligation of mixture groups to xe2x80x9cbuildxe2x80x9d a mixture of nucleic acid molecules and combinations thereof. Nucleic acid molecule homologues can be selected from a mixture of modified nucleic acids by screening for the function of the protein encoded by the nucleic acid (e.g., ability to elicit an immune response against at least one epitope of a filariid nematode CP protein) and/or by hybridization with a D. immitis CP gene and/or with an O. volvulus CP gene.
An isolated nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can include a nucleic acid sequence that encodes at least one filariid nematode CP protein of the present invention, examples of such proteins being disclosed herein. Although the phrase xe2x80x9cnucleic acid moleculexe2x80x9d primarily refers to the physical nucleic acid molecule and the phrase xe2x80x9cnucleic acid sequencexe2x80x9d primarily refers to the sequence of nucleotides on the nucleic acid molecule, the two phrases can be used interchangeably, especially with respect to a nucleic acid molecule, or a nucleic acid sequence, being capable of encoding a filariid nematode CP protein. As heretofore disclosed, filariid nematode CP proteins of the present invention include, but are not limited to, proteins having full-length filariid nematode CP coding regions, proteins having partial filariid nematode CP coding regions, fusion proteins, multivalent protective proteins and combinations thereof.
A preferred nucleic acid molecule of the present invention, when administered to an animal, is capable of protecting that animal from disease caused by a parasitic helminth. As will be disclosed in more detail below, such a nucleic acid molecule can be, or encode, an antisense RNA, a molecule capable of triple helix formation, a ribozyme, or other nucleic acid-based drug compound. In additional embodiments, a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can encode a protective protein, the nucleic acid molecule being delivered to the animal by direct injection (i.e, as a naked nucleic acid) or in a vehicle such as a recombinant virus vaccine or a recombinant cell vaccine.
One embodiment of the present invention is a filariid nematode CP nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with the nucleic acid molecule nDiCP1298, the nucleic acid molecule nDiCP1304, the nucleic acid molecule nOvCP291, and/or with the nucleic acid molecule nOvCP1306. The deduced nucleic acid sequence of nDiCP1298 is represented herein as SEQ ID NO:1, the deduced nucleic acid sequence of nDiCP1304 is represented herein as SEQ ID NO:32, the deduced nucleic acid sequence of nOvCP291 is represented herein as SEQ ID NO:5, and the deduced nucleic acid sequence of nOvCP1306 is represented herein as SEQ ID NO:14. An open reading frame contained in nDiCP1298 is similar to that of known cysteine proteases and is referred to herein as nDiCP942, the nucleic acid sequence of which is represented by SEQ ID NO:3. The open reading frame contained in nDiCP1304, referred to herein as nDiCP1200, is represented by SEQ ID NO:34. The open reading frame contained in nOvCP291, referred to herein as nOvCP216, is represented by SEQ ID NO:7. The open reading frame contained in nOvCP1306, referred to herein as nOvCP1203, is represented by SEQ ID NO:16.
A preferred nucleic acid molecule of the present invention includes at least a portion of nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32 and/or SEQ ID NO:35 that is capable of hybridizing to a D. immitis CP gene and/or to a O. volvulus CP gene of the present invention. More preferred is a nucleic acid molecule that includes nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39 or allelic variants thereof. Such a nucleic acid molecule can include nucleotides in addition to those included in the SEQ ID NOs, such as, but not limited to, a full-length gene, a full-length coding region, a nucleic acid molecule encoding a fusion protein, or a nucleic acid molecule encoding a multivalent protective compound. Particularly preferred nucleic acid molecules include nDiCP1298, nDiCP1194, nDiCP1098, nDiCP942, nDiCP945, nDiCP850, nDiCP450, nDiCP1071, nDiCP1304, nDiCP1158, nDiCP1145, nDiCP1200, nDiCP645, nDiCP1206, nOvCP291, nOvCP216, nOvCP1306, nOvCP1272 or nOvCP1203.
The present invention also includes nucleic acid molecules encoding a protein having at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:2, nucleic acid molecules encoding a protein having at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:4, nucleic acid molecules encoding a protein having at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:6, nucleic acid molecules encoding a protein having at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:15, nucleic acid molecules encoding a protein having at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:22, nucleic acid molecules encoding a protein having at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:25, nucleic acid molecules encoding a protein having at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:17, nucleic acid molecules encoding a protein having at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:33, and nucleic acid molecules encoding a protein having at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:38, including nucleic acid molecules that have been modified to accommodate codon usage properties of the cells in which such nucleic acid molecules are to be expressed.
Knowing the nucleic acid sequences of certain filariid nematode CP nucleic acid molecules of the present invention allows one skilled in the art to, for example, (a) make copies of those nucleic acid molecules, (b) obtain nucleic acid molecules including at least a portion of such nucleic acid molecules (e.g., nucleic acid molecules including full-length genes, full-length coding regions, regulatory control sequences, truncated coding regions), and (c) obtain CP nucleic acid molecules for other filariid nematodes, particularly since, as described in detail in the Examples section, knowledge of D. immitis CP nucleic acid molecules of the present invention enabled the isolation of O. volvulus CP nucleic acid molecules of the present invention. Such nucleic acid molecules can be obtained in a variety of ways including screening appropriate expression libraries with antibodies of the present invention; traditional cloning techniques using oligonucleotide probes of the present invention to screen appropriate libraries or DNA; and PCR amplification of appropriate libraries or DNA using oligonucleotide primers of the present invention. Preferred libraries to screen or from which to amplify nucleic acid molecule include parasitic helminth L3 larval libraries as well as genomic DNA libraries. Similarly, preferred DNA sources to screen or from which to amplify nucleic acid molecules include parasitic helminth L3 larval DNA and genomic DNA. Techniques to clone and amplify genes are disclosed, for example, in Sambrook et al., ibid.
The present invention also includes nucleic acid molecules that are oligonucleotides capable of hybridizing, under stringent hybridization conditions, with complementary regions of other, preferably longer, nucleic acid molecules of the present invention such as those comprising filariid nematode CP genes or other filariid nematode CP nucleic acid molecules. oligonucleotides of the present invention can be RNA, DNA, or derivatives of either. The minimal size of such oligonucleotides is the size required to form a stable hybrid between a given oligonucleotide and the complementary sequence on another nucleic acid molecule of the present invention. Minimal size characteristics are disclosed herein. The size of the oligonucleotide must also be sufficient for the use of the oligonucleotide in accordance with the present invention. Oligonucleotides of the present invention can be used in a variety of applications including, but not limited to, as probes to identify additional nucleic acid molecules, as primers to amplify or extend nucleic acid molecules or in therapeutic applications to inhibit CP protein production or activity. Such therapeutic applications include the use of such oligonucleotides in, for example, antisense-, triplex formation-, ribozyme- and/or RNA drug-based technologies. The present invention, therefore, includes such oligonucleotides and methods to protect animals from disease caused by parasitic helminths by use of one or more of such technologies. Appropriate oligonucleotide-containing therapeutic compositions can be administered to an animal, using techniques known to those skilled in the art, either prior to or after infection by a parasitic helminth such as D. immitis or O. volvulus in order to protect the animal from disease.
The present invention also includes a recombinant vector, which includes at least one filariid nematode CP nucleic acid molecule of the present invention, inserted into any vector capable of delivering the nucleic acid molecule into a host cell. Such a vector contains heterologous nucleic acid sequences, that is nucleic acid sequences that are not naturally found adjacent to nucleic acid molecules of the present invention and that preferably are derived from a species other than the species from which the nucleic acid molecule(s) are derived. The vector can be either RNA or DNA, either prokaryotic or eukaryotic, and typically is a virus or a plasmid. Recombinant vectors can be used in the cloning, sequencing, and/or otherwise manipulating of filariid nematode CP nucleic acid molecules of the present invention. One type of recombinant vector, referred to herein as a recombinant molecule and described in more detail below, can be used in the expression of nucleic acid molecules of the present invention. Preferred recombinant vectors are capable of replicating in the transformed cell.
Suitable and preferred nucleic acid molecules to include in recombinant vectors of the present invention are as disclosed herein for suitable and preferred filariid nematode CP nucleic acid molecules per se. Particularly preferred nucleic acid molecules to include in recombinant vectors, and particularly in recombinant molecules, of the present invention include nDiCP1298, nDiCP1194, nDiCP1098, nDiCP942, nDiCP945, nDiCP850, nDiCP450, nDiCP1071, nDiCP1304, nDiCP1158, nDiCP1145, nDiCP1200, nDiCP645, nDiCP1206, nOvCP291, nOvCP216, nOvCP1306, nOvCP1272 and nOvCP1203.
Isolated filariid nematode CP proteins of the present invention can be produced in a variety of ways, including production and recovery of natural proteins, production and recovery of recombinant proteins, and chemical synthesis of the proteins. In one embodiment, an isolated protein of the present invention is produced by culturing a cell capable of expressing the protein under conditions effective to produce the protein, and recovering the protein. A preferred cell to culture is a recombinant cell that is capable of expressing the protein, the recombinant cell being produced by transforming a host cell with one or more nucleic acid molecules of the present invention. Transformation of a nucleic acid molecule into a cell can be accomplished by any method by which a nucleic acid molecule can be inserted into the cell. Transformation techniques include, but are not limited to, transfection, electroporation, microinjection, lipofection, adsorption, and protoplast fusion. A recombinant cell may remain unicellular or may grow into a tissue, organ or a multicellular organism. Transformed nucleic acid molecules of the present invention can remain extrachromosomal or can integrate into one or more sites within a chromosome of the transformed (i.e., recombinant) cell in such a manner that their ability to be expressed is retained. Suitable and preferred nucleic acid molecules with which to transform a cell are as disclosed herein for suitable and preferred filariid nematode CP nucleic acid molecules per se. Particularly preferred nucleic acid molecules to include in recombinant cells of the present invention include nDiCP1298, nDiCP1194, nDiCP1098, nDiCP942, nDiCP945, nDiCP850, nDiCP450, nDiCP1071, nDiCP1304, nDiCP1158, nDiCP1145, nDiCP1200 nDiCP645, nDiCP1206, nOvCP291, nOvCP216, nOvCP1306, nOvCP1272 and nOvCP1203.
Suitable host cells to transform include any cell that can be transformed with a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention. Host cells can be either untransformed cells or cells that are already transformed with at least one nucleic acid molecule. Host cells of the present invention either can be endogenously (i.e., naturally) capable of producing filariid nematode CP proteins of the present invention or can be capable of producing such proteins after being transformed with at least one nucleic acid molecule of the present invention. Host cells of the present invention can be any cell capable of producing at least one protein of the present invention, and include bacterial, fungal (including yeast), parasite (including helminth, protozoa and ectoparasite), insect, other animal and plant cells. Preferred host cells include bacterial, mycobacterial, yeast, helminth, insect and mammalian cells. More preferred host cells include Salmonella, Escherichia, Bacillus, Listeria, Saccharomyces, Spodoptera, Mycobacteria, Trichoplusia, BHK (baby hamster kidney) cells, MDCK cells (normal dog kidney cell line for canine herpesvirus cultivation), CRFK cells (normal cat kidney cell line for feline herpesvirus cultivation), CV-1 cells (African monkey kidney cell line used, for example, to culture raccoon poxvirus), cos (e.g., COS-7) cells, and Vero cells. Particularly preferred host cells are Escherichia coli, including E. coli K-12 derivatives; Salmonella typhi; Salmonella typhimurium, including attenuated strains such as UK-1 x3987 and SR-11 x4072; Spodoptera frugiperda; Trichoplusia ni; BHK cells; MDCK cells; CRFK cells; CV-1 cells; COS cells; Vero cells; and non-tumorigenic mouse myoblast G8 cells (e.g., ATCC CRL 1246). Additional appropriate mammalian cell hosts include other kidney cell lines, other fibroblast cell lines (e.g., human, murine or chicken embryo fibroblast cell lines), myeloma cell lines, Chinese hamster ovary cells, mouse NIH/3T3 cells, LMTK31 cells and/or HeLa cells. In one embodiment, the proteins may be expressed as heterologous proteins in myeloma cell lines employing immunoglobulin promoters.
A recombinant cell is preferably produced by transforming a host cell with one or more recombinant molecules, each comprising one or more nucleic acid molecules of the present invention operatively linked to an expression vector containing one or more transcription control sequences. The phrase operatively linked refers to insertion of a nucleic acid molecule into an expression vector in a manner such that the molecule is able to be expressed when transformed into a host cell. As used herein, an expression vector is a DNA or RNA vector that is capable of transforming a host cell and of effecting expression of a specified nucleic acid molecule. Preferably, the expression vector is also capable of replicating within the host cell. Expression vectors can be either prokaryotic or eukaryotic, and are typically viruses or plasmids. Expression vectors of the present invention include any vectors that function (i.e., direct gene expression) in recombinant cells of the present invention, including in bacterial, fungal, parasite, insect, other animal, and plant cells. Preferred expression vectors of the present invention can direct gene expression in bacterial, yeast, helminth or other parasite, insect and mammalian cells and more preferably in the cell types heretofore disclosed.
Recombinant molecules of the present invention may also (a) contain secretory signals (i.e., signal segment nucleic acid sequences) to enable an expressed filariid nematode CP protein of the present invention to be secreted from the cell that produces the protein and/or (b) contain fusion sequences which lead to the expression of nucleic acid molecules of the present invention as fusion proteins. Examples of suitable signal segments and fusion segments encoded by fusion segment nucleic acids are disclosed herein. Eukaryotic recombinant molecules may include intervening and/or untranslated sequences surrounding and/or within the nucleic acid sequences of nucleic acid molecules of the present invention.
Suitable signal segments include natural signal segments or any heterologous signal segment capable of directing the secretion of a protein of the present invention. Preferred signal segments include, but are not limited to, tissue plasminogen activator (t-PA), interferon, interleukin, growth hormone, histocompatibility and viral envelope glycoprotein signal segments.
Nucleic acid molecules of the present invention can be operatively linked to expression vectors containing regulatory sequences such as transcription control sequences, translation control sequences, origins of replication, and other regulatory sequences that are compatible with the recombinant cell and that control the expression of nucleic acid molecules of the present invention. In particular, recombinant molecules of the present invention include transcription control sequences. Transcription control sequences are sequences which control the initiation, elongation, and termination of transcription. Particularly important transcription control sequences are those which control transcription initiation, such as promoter, enhancer, operator and repressor sequences. Suitable transcription control sequences include any transcription control sequence that can function in at least one of the recombinant cells of the present invention. A variety of such transcription control sequences are known to those skilled in the art. Preferred transcription control sequences include those which function in bacterial, yeast, helminth or other parasite, insect and mammalian cells, such as, but not limited to, tac, lac, trp, trc, oxy-pro, omp/lpp, rrnB, bacteriophage lambda (such as lambda PL and lambda PR and fusions that include such promoters), bacteriophage T7, T7lac, bacteriophage T3, bacteriophage SP6, bacteriophage SP01, metallothionein, alpha-mating factor, Pichia alcohol oxidase, alphavirus subgenomic promoters (such as Sindbis virus subgenomic promoters), antibiotic resistance gene, baculovirus, Heliothis zea insect virus, vaccinia virus, herpesvirus, poxvirus, adenovirus, cytomegalovirus (such as intermediate early promoters, simian virus 40, retrovirus, actin, retroviral long terminal repeat, Rous sarcoma virus, heat shock, phosphate and nitrate transcription control sequences as well as other sequences capable of controlling gene expression in prokaryotic or eukaryotic cells. Additional suitable transcription control sequences include tissue-specific promoters and enhancers as well as lymphokine-inducible promoters (e.g., promoters inducible by interferons or interleukins). Transcription control sequences of the present invention can also include naturally occurring transcription control sequences naturally associated with a filariid nematode nucleic acid molecule, such as a D. immitis or O. volvulus molecule prior to isolation.
A recombinant molecule of the present invention is a molecule that can include at least one of any nucleic acid molecule heretofore described operatively linked to at least one of any transcription control sequence capable of effectively regulating expression of the nucleic acid molecule(s) in the cell to be transformed, examples of which are disclosed herein. Particularly preferred recombinant molecules include, pxcex2gal-nDiCP1298, pHis-nDiCP9451, pVL1393-nDiCP945, pVL1392-nDiCP1206, pVL1393/PLA2-nDiCP645, nPLA2-nDiCP726, vBV-nDiCP945, vBV-nDiCP1206, vBV-nDiCP645, pkB3poly-nDiCP1071, Rcn-nDicP1071, p11-nDiCP1071/pSyn-nDiPLA2453, Rcn-nDiCP1071-nDiPLA2453, pCMV-nDiCP1071, pBSC-nDiCP356, and pHis-nOvCP1203. Details regarding the production of D. immitis and O. volvulus CP nucleic acid molecule-containing recombinant molecules are disclosed herein.
A recombinant cell of the present invention includes any cell transformed with at least one of any nucleic acid molecule of the present invention. Suitable and preferred nucleic acid molecules as well as suitable and preferred recombinant molecules with which to transfer cells are disclosed herein. Particularly preferred recombinant cells include E. coli:pHis-nDiCP945, S. frugiperda:pVL1393-nDicP945, S. frugiperda:pVL1392-nDiCP1206, S. frugiperda:pVL1393/PLA2-nDiCP645, BSC1:pKB3poly-nDiCP1071, BHK:pCMV-nDiCP1071, BSC1:p11-nDiCP1071/pSyn-nDiPLA2453 and E. Coli:pHis-nOvCP1203. Details regarding the production of these recombinant cells are disclosed herein.
Recombinant cells of the present invention can also be co-transformed with one or more recombinant molecules including filariid nematode CP nucleic acid molecules encoding one or more proteins of the present invention and one or more other proteins useful in the production of multivalent vaccines which can include one or more protective compounds.
It may be appreciated by one skilled in the art that use of recombinant DNA technologies can improve expression of transformed nucleic acid molecules by manipulating, for example, the number of copies of the nucleic acid molecules within a host cell, the efficiency with which those nucleic acid molecules are transcribed, the efficiency with which the resultant transcripts are translated, and the efficiency of post-translational modifications. Recombinant techniques useful for increasing the expression of nucleic acid molecules of the present invention include, but are not limited to, operatively linking nucleic acid molecules to high-copy number plasmids, integration of the nucleic acid molecules into one or more host cell chromosomes, addition of vector stability sequences to plasmids, substitutions or modifications of transcription control signals (e.g., promoters, operators, enhancers), substitutions or modifications of translational control signals (e.g., ribosome binding sites, Shine-Dalgarno sequences), modification of nucleic acid molecules of the present invention to correspond to the codon usage of the host cell, deletion of sequences that destabilize transcripts, and use of control signals that temporally separate recombinant cell growth from recombinant enzyme production during fermentation. The activity of an expressed recombinant protein of the present invention may be improved by fragmenting, modifying, or derivatizing nucleic acid molecules encoding such a protein.
In accordance with the present invention, recombinant cells of the present invention can be used to produce one or more proteins of the present invention by culturing such cells under conditions effective to produce such a protein, and recovering the protein. Effective conditions to produce a protein include, but are not limited to, appropriate media, bioreactor, temperature, pH and oxygen conditions that permit protein production. An appropriate, or effective, medium refers to any medium in which a cell of the present invention, when cultured, is capable of producing a filariid nematode CP protein of the present invention. Such a medium is typically an aqueous medium comprising assimilable carbon, nitrogen and phosphate sources, as well as appropriate salts, minerals, metals and other nutrients, such as vitamins. The medium may comprise complex nutrients or may be a defined minimal medium. Cells of the present invention can be cultured in conventional fermentation bioreactors, which include, but are not limited to, batch, fed-batch, cell recycle, and continuous fermentors. Culturing can also be conducted in shake flasks, test tubes, microtiter dishes, and petri plates. Culturing is carried out at a temperature, pH and oxygen content appropriate for the recombinant cell. Such culturing conditions are well within the expertise of one of ordinary skill in the art. Examples of suitable conditions are included in the Examples section.
Depending on the vector and host system used for production, resultant proteins of the present invention may either remain within the recombinant cell; be secreted into the fermentation medium; be secreted into a space between two cellular membranes, such as the periplasmic space in E. coli; or be retained on the outer surface of a cell or viral membrane.
The phrase xe2x80x9crecovering the proteinxe2x80x9d refers simply to collecting the whole fermentation medium containing the protein and need not imply additional steps of separation or purification. Proteins of the present invention can be purified using a variety of standard protein purification techniques, such as, but not limited to, affinity chromatography, ion exchange chromatography, filtration, electrophoresis, hydrophobic interaction chromatography, gel filtration chromatography, reverse phase chromatography, concanavalin A chromatography, chromatofocusing and differential solubilization. Proteins of the present invention are preferably retrieved in xe2x80x9csubstantially purexe2x80x9d form. As used herein, xe2x80x9csubstantially purexe2x80x9d refers to a purity that allows for the effective use of the protein as a therapeutic composition or diagnostic. A therapeutic composition for animals, for example, should exhibit no substantial toxicity and should be capable of stimulating the production of antibodies in a treated animal.
The present invention also includes isolated antibodies capable of selectively binding to a filariid nematode CP protein of the present invention or to a mimetope thereof. Such antibodies are also referred to herein as anti-filariid nematode CP antibodies. Particularly preferred antibodies of this embodiment include anti-D. immitis CP antibodies and anti-O. volvulus CP antibodies.
Isolated antibodies are antibodies that have been removed from their natural milieu. The term xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d does not refer to the state of purity of such antibodies. As such, isolated antibodies can include anti-sera containing such antibodies, or antibodies that have been purified to varying degrees.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cselectively binds toxe2x80x9d refers to the ability of antibodies of the present invention to preferentially bind to specified proteins and mimetopes thereof of the present invention. Binding can be measured using a variety of methods known to those skilled in the art including immunoblot assays, immunoprecipitation assays, radioimmunoassays, enzyme immunoassays (e.g., ELISA), immunofluorescent antibody assays and immunoelectron microscopy; see, for example, Sambrook et al., ibid. An anti-filariid nematode CP antibody preferably binds to a filariid nematode CP protein in such a way as to reduce the activity of that protein.
Antibodies of the present invention can be either polyclonal or monoclonal antibodies. Antibodies of the present invention include functional equivalents such as antibody fragments and genetically-engineered antibodies, including single chain antibodies, that are capable of selectively binding to at least one of the epitopes of the protein or mimetope used to obtain the antibodies. Antibodies of the present invention also include chimeric antibodies that can bind to more than one epitope. Preferred antibodies are raised in response to proteins, or mimetopes thereof, that are encoded, at least in part, by a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention.
A preferred method to produce antibodies of the present invention includes (a) administering to an animal an effective amount of a protein or mimetope thereof of the present invention to produce the antibodies and (b) recovering the antibodies. In another method, antibodies of the present invention are produced recombinantly using techniques as heretofore disclosed to produce filariid nematode CP proteins of the present invention. Antibodies raised against defined proteins or mimetopes can be advantageous because such antibodies are not substantially contaminated with antibodies against other substances that might otherwise cause interference in a diagnostic assay or side effects if used in a therapeutic composition.
Antibodies of the present invention have a variety of potential uses that are within the scope of the present invention. For example, such antibodies can be used (a) as therapeutic compounds to passively immunize an animal in order to protect the animal from parasitic helminths susceptible to treatment by such antibodies, (b) as reagents in assays to detect infection by such filariid nematodes and/or (c) as tools to screen expression libraries and/or to recover desired proteins of the present invention from a mixture of proteins and other contaminants. Furthermore, antibodies of the present invention can be used to target cytotoxic agents to parasitic helminths of the present invention in order to directly kill such helminths. Targeting can be accomplished by conjugating (i.e., stably joining) such antibodies to the cytotoxic agents using techniques known to those skilled in the art. Suitable cytotoxic agents are known to those skilled in the art.
One embodiment of the present invention is a therapeutic composition that, when administered to an animal in an effective manner, is capable of protecting that animal from disease caused by a parasitic helminth. Therapeutic compositions of the present invention include at least one of the following protective compounds: (a) an isolated filariid nematode L3 larval cysteine protease protein or a mimetope thereof; (b) an isolated filariid nematode nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a D. immitis L3 larval cysteine protease gene and/or an O. volvulus L3 larval cysteine protease gene; (c) an isolated antibody that selectively binds to a filariid nematode L3 larval cysteine protease protein; (d) an inhibitor of cysteine protease activity identified by its ability to inhibit filariid nematode L3 larval cysteine protease activity; and (e) a mixture (i.e., combination) of at least two of the compounds. As used herein, a protective compound refers to a compound that, when administered to an animal in an effective manner, is able to treat, ameliorate, and/or prevent disease caused by a parasitic helminth of the present invention. Suitable helminths to target include a parasite comprises a tissue-migrating helminth. Preferred helminths to target include, for example, nematodes, cestodes and trematodes. More preferred helminths to target include, for example, filariid, ascarid, strongyle and trichostrongyle nematodes. Even more preferred helminths to target include, for example, nematodes of the genera Acanthocheilonema, Aelurostrongylus, Ancylostoma, Angiostrongylus, Ascaris, Brugia, Bunostomum, Dictyocaulus, Dioctophyme, Dipetalonema, Dirofilaria, Dracunculus, Filaroides, Lagochilascaris, Loa, Mansonella, Muellerius, Necator, Onchocerca, Parafilaria, Parascaris, Protostrongylus, Setaria, Stephanofilaria, Strongyloides, Strongylus, Thelazia, Toxascaris, Toxocara, Trichinella, Uncinaria and Wuchereria. Other particularly preferred parasitic helminths include nematodes of the genera Capillaria, Chabertia, Cooperia, Enterobius, Haemonchus, Nematodirus, Oesophagostomum, ostertagia, Trichostrongylus and Trichuris. Particularly preferred nematodes include Dirofilaria, Onchocerca, Acanthocheilonema, Brugia, Dipetalonema, Loa, Parafilaria, Setaria, Stephanofilaria and Wuchereria filariid nematodes, with Dirofilaria and Onchocerca being more preferred. Examples of proteins, nucleic acid molecules and antibodies of the present invention are disclosed herein.
The present invention also includes a therapeutic composition comprising at least one filariid nematode CP-based compound of the present invention in combination with at least one additional compound protective against one or more infectious agents. Examples of such compounds and infectious agents are disclosed herein.
Therapeutic compositions of the present invention can be administered to any animal susceptible to such therapy, preferably to mammals, and more preferably to dogs, cats, humans, ferrets, horses, cattle, sheep and other pets, economic food animals and/or zoo animals. Preferred animals to protect against heartworm include dogs, cats, humans and ferrets, with dogs and cats being particularly preferred. Preferred animals to protect against onchocerciasis include humans, cattle and horses, with humans being particularly preferred.
In one embodiment, a therapeutic composition of the present invention can be administered to the vector in which the parasitic helminth develops, such as to a mosquito in order to prevent the spread of heartworm or to a black fly in order to prevent the spread of onchocerciasis. Such administration could be orally or by developing transgenic vectors capable of producing at least one therapeutic composition of the present invention. In another embodiment, a vector, such as a mosquito or a black fly, can ingest therapeutic compositions present in the blood of a host that has been administered a therapeutic composition of the present invention.
Therapeutic compositions of the present invention can be formulated in an excipient that the animal to be treated can tolerate. Examples of such excipients include water, saline, Ringer""s solution, dextrose solution, Hank""s solution, and other aqueous physiologically balanced salt solutions. Nonaqueous vehicles, such as fixed oils, sesame oil, ethyl oleate, or triglycerides may also be used. Other useful formulations include suspensions containing viscosity enhancing agents, such as sodium carboxymethylcellulose, sorbitol, or dextran. Excipients can also contain minor amounts of additives, such as substances that enhance isotonicity and chemical stability. Examples of buffers include phosphate buffer, bicarbonate buffer and Tris buffer, while examples of preservatives include thimerosal, m- or o-cresol, formalin and benzyl alcohol. Standard formulations can either be liquid injectables or solids which can be taken up in a suitable liquid as a suspension or solution for injection. Thus, in a non-liquid formulation, the excipient can comprise dextrose, human serum albumin, preservatives, etc., to which sterile water or saline can be added prior to administration.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the therapeutic composition can also include an immunopotentiator, such as an adjuvant or a carrier. Adjuvants are typically substances that generally enhance the immune response of an animal to a specific antigen. Suitable adjuvants include, but are not limited to, Freund""s adjuvant; other bacterial cell wall components; aluminum-based salts; calcium-based salts; silica; polynucleotides; toxoids; serum proteins; viral coat proteins; other bacterial-derived preparations; gamma interferon; block copolymer adjuvants, such as Hunter""s Titermax(trademark) adjuvant (Vaxcel(trademark), Inc. Norcross, Ga.); Ribi adjuvants (available from Ribi ImmunoChem Research, Inc., Hamilton, Mont.); and saponins and their derivatives, such as Quil A (available from Superfos Biosector A/S, Denmark). Carriers are typically compounds that increase the half-life of a therapeutic composition in the treated animal. Suitable carriers include, but are not limited to, polymeric controlled release formulations, biodegradable implants, liposomes, bacteria, viruses, oils, esters, and glycols.
One embodiment of the present invention is a controlled release formulation that is capable of slowly releasing a composition of the present invention into an animal. As used herein, a controlled release formulation comprises a composition of the present invention in a controlled release vehicle. Suitable controlled release vehicles include, but are not limited to, biocompatible polymers, other polymeric matrices, capsules, microcapsules, microparticles, bolus preparations, osmotic pumps, diffusion devices, liposomes, lipospheres, and transdermal delivery systems. Other controlled release formulations of the present invention include liquids that, upon administration to an animal, form a solid or a gel in situ. Preferred controlled release formulations are biodegradable (i.e., bioredible).
A preferred controlled release formulation of the present invention is capable of releasing a composition of the present invention into the blood of the treated animal at a constant rate sufficient to attain therapeutic dose levels of the composition to protect an animal from disease caused by parasitic helminths. The therapeutic composition is preferably released over a period of time ranging from about 1 to about 12 months. A controlled release formulation of the present invention is capable of effecting a treatment for preferably at least about 1 month, more preferably at least about 3 months and even more preferably for at least about 6 months, even more preferably for at least about 9 months, and even more preferably for at least about 12 months.
In order to protect an animal from disease caused by a parasitic helminth of the present invention, a therapeutic composition of the present invention is administered to the animal in an effective manner such that the composition is capable of protecting that animal from a disease caused by a parasitic helminth. For example, an isolated protein or mimetope thereof, when administered to an animal in an effective manner, is able to elicit (i.e., stimulate) an immune response, preferably including both a humoral and cellular response, that is sufficient to protect the animal from the disease. Similarly, an antibody of the present invention, when administered to an animal in an effective manner, is administered in an amount so as to be present in the animal at a titer that is sufficient to protect the animal from the disease, at least temporarily. Oligonucleotide nucleic acid molecules of the present invention can also be administered in an effective manner, thereby reducing expression of filariid nematode CP proteins in order to interfere with development of parasitic helminths targeted in accordance with the present invention.
Therapeutic compositions of the present invention can be administered to animals prior to infection in order to prevent infection and/or can be administered to animals after infection in order to treat disease caused by the parasitic helminth. For example, proteins, mimetopes thereof, and antibodies thereof can be used as immunotherapeutic agents.
Acceptable protocols to administer therapeutic compositions in an effective manner include individual dose size, number of doses, frequency of dose administration, and mode of administration. Determination of such protocols can be accomplished by those skilled in the art. A suitable single dose is a dose that is capable of protecting an animal from disease when administered one or more times over a suitable time period. For example, a preferred single dose of a protein, mimetope or antibody therapeutic composition is from about 1 microgram (xcexcg) to about 10 milligrams (mg) of the therapeutic composition per kilogram body weight of the animal. Booster vaccinations can be administered from about 2 weeks to several years after the original administration. Booster vaccinations preferably are administered when the immune response of the animal becomes insufficient to protect the animal from disease. A preferred administration schedule is one in which from about 10 xcexcg to about 1 mg of the therapeutic composition per kg body weight of the animal is administered from about one to about two times over a time period of from about 2 weeks to about 12 months. Modes of administration can include, but are not limited to, subcutaneous, intradermal, intravenous, intranasal, oral, transdermal and intramuscular routes.
According to one embodiment, a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can be administered to an animal in a fashion to enable expression of that nucleic acid molecule into a protective protein or protective RNA (e.g., antisense RNA, ribozyme or RNA drug) in the animal to be protected from disease. Nucleic acid molecules can be delivered to an animal in a variety of methods including, but hot limited to, (a) administering a naked (i.e., not packaged in a viral coat or cellular membrane) nucleic acid vaccine (e.g., as naked DNA or RNA molecules, such as is taught, for example in Wolff et al., 1990, Science 247, 1465-1468) or (b) administering a nucleic acid molecule packaged as a recombinant virus vaccine or as a recombinant cell vaccine (i.e., the nucleic acid molecule is delivered by a viral or cellular vehicle).
A naked nucleic acid vaccine of the present invention includes a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention and preferably includes a recombinant molecule of the present invention that preferably is replication, or otherwise amplification, competent. Such a vaccine can comprise any nucleic acid molecule or recombinant molecule of the present invention. Preferred naked nucleic acid vaccines include at least a portion of a viral genome (i.e., a viral vector). Preferred viral vectors include those based on alphaviruses, poxviruses, adenoviruses, herpesviruses, and retroviruses, with those based on alphaviruses (such as Sindbis or Semliki virus), species-specific herpesviruses and species-specific poxviruses being particularly preferred. Any suitable transcription control sequence can be used, including those disclosed as suitable for protein production. Particularly preferred transcription control sequence include cytomegalovirus intermediate early (preferably in conjunction with Intron-A), Rous Sarcoma Virus long terminal repeat, and tissue-specific transcription control sequences, as well as transcription control sequences endogenous to viral vectors if viral vectors are used. The incorporation of xe2x80x9cstrongxe2x80x9d poly(A) sequences are also preferred.
Naked nucleic acid vaccines of the present invention can be administered in a variety of ways, with intramuscular, subcutaneous, intradermal, transdermal, intranasal and oral routes of administration being preferred. A preferred single dose of a naked nucleic acid vaccine ranges from about 1 nanogram (ng) to about 100 pg, depending on the route of administration and/or method of delivery, as can be determined by those skilled in the art. Suitable delivery methods include, for example, by injection, as drops, aerosolized and/or topically. Suitable excipients include, for example, physiologically acceptable aqueous solutions (e.g., phosphate buffered saline as well as others disclosed above), liposomes (including neutral or cationic liposomes), and other lipid membrane-based vehicles (e.g., micelles or cellular membranes).
A recombinant virus vaccine of the present invention includes a recombinant molecule of the present invention that is packaged in a viral coat and that can be expressed in an animal after administration. Preferably, the recombinant molecule is packaging-deficient. A number of recombinant viruses can be used, including, but not limited to, those based on alphaviruses, poxviruses, adenoviruses, herpesviruses, and retroviruses. Preferred recombinant virus vaccines are those based on alphaviruses (such as Sindbis virus), species-specific herpesviruses and species-specific poxviruses. Methods to produce and use recombinant virus vaccines are disclosed in PCT Publication No. WO 94/17813, by Xiong et al., published Aug. 18, 1994, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
When administered to an animal, a recombinant virus vaccine of the present invention infects cells within the. immunized animal and directs the production of a protective protein or RNA nucleic acid molecule that is capable of protecting the animal from disease caused by a parasitic helminths as disclosed herein. For example, a recombinant virus vaccine comprising a D. immitis CP nucleic acid molecule of the present invention is administered according to a protocol that results in the animal producing a sufficient immune response to protect itself from heartworm. A preferred single dose of a recombinant virus vaccine of the present invention is from about 1xc3x97104 to about 1xc3x97107 virus plaque forming units (pfu) per kilogram body weight of the animal. Administration protocols are similar to those described herein for protein-based vaccines, with subcutaneous, intramuscular, intranasal and oral administration routes being preferred.
A recombinant cell vaccine of the present invention includes recombinant cells of the present invention that express at least one protein of the present invention. Preferred recombinant cells for this embodiment include Salmonella, E. coli, Listeria, Mycobacterium, S. frugiperda, BHK, CV-1, myoblast G8, COS (e.g., COS-7), Vero, MDCK and CRFK recombinant cells. Recombinant cell vaccines of the present invention can be administered in a variety of ways but have the advantage that they can be administered orally, preferably at doses ranging from about 108 to about 1012 cells per kilogram body weight. Administration protocols are similar to those described herein for protein-based vaccines. Recombinant cell vaccines can comprise whole cells or cell lysates.
The efficacy of a therapeutic composition of the present invention to protect an animal from disease caused by a parasitic helminth can be tested in a variety of ways including, but not limited to, detection of protective antibodies (using, for example, proteins or mimetopes of the present invention), detection of cellular immunity within the treated animal, or challenge of the treated animal with the parasitic helminth to determine whether the treated animal is resistant to disease. Such techniques are known to those skilled in the art.
One preferred embodiment of the present invention is the use of filariid nematode CP proteins, nucleic acid molecules and antibodies of the present invention, and particularly D. immitis CP proteins, nucleic acid molecules and antibodies of the present invention, to protect an animal from heartworm. Preferred therapeutic compositions are those that are able to inhibit at least one step in the portion of the parasite""s development cycle that includes L3 larvae, third molt, L4 larvae, fourth molt and immature adult prior to entering the circulatory system. In dogs, this portion of the development cycle is about 70 days. Particularly preferred therapeutic compositions include D. immitis-based therapeutic compositions of the present invention. Such compositions are administered to animals in a manner effective to protect the animals from heartworm. Additional protection may be obtained by administering additional protective compounds, including other D. immitis proteins, nucleic acid molecules and antibodies.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention is the use of filariid nematode CP proteins, nucleic acid molecules and antibodies of the present invention, and particularly O. volvulus CP proteins, nucleic acid molecules and antibodies of the present invention, to protect a human from onchocerciasis. Preferred therapeutic compositions are those that are able to inhibit at least one step in the portion of the parasite""s development cycle that includes L3 larvae, third molt, L4 larvae, fourth molt and immature adult prior to entering the subcutaneous tissues. In humans infected with O. volvulus, this portion of the development cycle is about 150 days. Particularly preferred therapeutic compositions include O. volvulus-based therapeutic compositions of the present invention. Such compositions are administered to humans in a manner effective to protect the treated humans from onchocerciasis. Additional protection may be obtained by administering additional protective compounds, including other Onchocerca, preferably O. volvulus, proteins, nucleic acid molecules and antibodies.
An inhibitor of cysteine protease activity can be identified using parasitic helminth, and preferably D. immitis and/or O. volvulus CP proteins of the present invention. One embodiment of the present invention is a method to identify a compound capable of inhibiting cysteine protease activity of a parasitic helminth. Such a method includes the steps of (a) contacting (e.g., combining, mixing) an isolated filariid nematode CP protein with a putative inhibitory compound under conditions in which, in the absence of the compound, the protein has cysteine protease activity, and (b) determining if the putative inhibitory compound inhibits the cysteine protease activity. Putative inhibitory compounds to screen include organic molecules, antibodies (including mimetopes thereof) and substrate analogs. Methods to determine cysteine protease activity are known to those skilled in the art.
It is also within the scope of the present invention to use isolated proteins, mimetopes, nucleic acid molecules and antibodies of the present invention as diagnostic reagents to detect infection by parasitic helminths. Such diagnostic reagents can be supplemented with additional compounds that can detect other phases of the parasite""s life cycle.